In traditional bird and animal cages, feeder bowls are positioned within the cage so as to allow the bird to easily ingest food and water. However, when very large birds or animals are contained within a cage, they often can damage or solve (dislodge) the bowl support containment mechanism. When the bowl is removed from the support mechanism, the animal then can spill food or water into the cage and floor. With many feed bowl support mechanisms, the bird can dislodge the feed bowl in a relatively short amount of time. As such, there has been a need to develop a feed bowl holder (retainer) which makes it very difficult for large birds to dislodge and/or damage bowls.
Under many circumstances, the owner of a bird or animal will have to replace the feeder bowl periodically. Whenever the feeder bowl must be replaced, it creates an unnecessary expense to the owner of the bird.
In many feed bowl support or containment devices, whenever the bowl is significantly deformed, the support device will no longer accommodate the bowl. Under such circumstances, either the bowl or the support device must be replaced. Any support or containment devices should be configured so that it is very difficult or impossible for a bird or animal to peck or claw at the support device in a way that would allow the support device to become dislodged so as to release the bowl.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a feeder bowl which is very difficult to damage or dislodge by the bird or animal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support device for the feeder bowl which allows the feeder bowl to be easily removed and/or replaced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a feeder bowl apparatus that is resistive to manipulation by the bird.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a feeder bowl apparatus that is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.